brocsplacefandomcom-20200215-history
Trial of the Arbiters IV: Dead Hand
Trial of the Arbiters IV: Dead Hand is the fourth entry into the Trial of the Arbiters series. It follows the United Netroban Republic and Vortex Kingdom hammering the Northern Front of the Second Netroban Galactic War and breaking into Cremton Empire and Holy Malkur Republic territory. The events of this entry took place in October 1st, 2002 to November 27th, 2002. Premise During the Battle of Lavink in March 1994, there was a Cremton general named Ith Quetsalothos, colloquially known as IQ. He is the leading scientist of the Cremton nation. A politician, scientist, four-star general in the SDA, and a genius with an IQ of 267, and was the twelfth smartest living person in the galaxy. In 1994, he was working alongside scientists at Andertierre Mountain and was the project lead on Operation: Underminer. When the Battle of Lavink occurred in March 1994, he narrowly survived, however, his body was beyond repair. He was rescued just minutes before the facility was nuked. Back at Zrnic, his body was deemed beyond repair and that he would die within one week, however his brain was fine. Since the Cremton Empire did not have the technology to give him a new body, and since that would also breach the laws of the Technological Crimes Commission, they illegally made him a brain bot. They housed his brain in a robot to preserve his genius, and therefore, he was still alive and conscious. While they could have gave him a new body or cloned him, gathering the technology and equipment needed, and also evading the TCC would have been a daunting challenge, and brain-in-a-jar was deemed the easiest of the options. Quetsalothos was the first ever man in history since the Extrasolar Age to be given the "brain in a jar" procedure, especially to spend extensive time in the state. However, by 2000, after six years in the state, he reported having some form of psychic abilities. After extensive investigation, it seemed that the Cremton species, along with a small amount of other species in the galaxy, were evolving psychic abilities. Whilst these abilities would not be ready for over a million years, tiny, tiny freak traces of them could be found in certain individuals with the just the right genetic make-up. However, they would need certain psychological/biological trauma and certain environmental changes to trigger them. (E.g., seclusion of the brain in a glass jar of chemical liquid.) The Cremtosese told the public that IQ was dead. So, because Quetsalothos was contained for six years, and because he had just the right extremely rare genetic make-up, he had traces of the psychic abilities that were developing. He was dubbed a "Psyker". The Cremtons spent the next few months illegally accelerating the evolution and trying to fully bring out, develop, and shape his psychic abilities. At the moment, he was only able to lift small objects to a certain height, and predict the future within the space of an hour. By 2002, he was able to take the form of another individual, and lift objects with the maximum weight of a truck. Therefore, IQ was deployed into the most important mission in Cremtosese history, and set off one of the most important events in galactic history. He was to take the form of UNR President Panu Makron, and arrange an AOG team to kidnap him, and then take over the UNR government. This attack went to plan and was completed on the 4th October, 2002. The Cremton Empire were now secretly in complete control of the United Netroban Republic. On the 26th October, 2002, Ith Quetsalothos met face-to-face with Red Comet: Kenni Malwa, the man who changed the galaxy three times over, and had foiled his own plans three times over. He had a long discussion with him, and told him who he really was and what he was doing. IQ then tried to kill him, as he was about to initiate the take over. After a long fight, Malwa retreated and escaped. IQ had mixed up space patrol routes, deliberately altered military patterns and protocols, weakened the defenses of the Jisko District, and caused secret detrimental mess to the Republican Army, ultimately, so that a natolic fleet could arrive at Xi Taan and nate it. IQ escaped the planet, and TFC and the much of the broken army were left to fend off the Cremton attack and evacuate as many people as possible. Panu Makron was flown back to Xi Taan by the CIA and left to die when the nates fell. On the 28th October, 2002, the UNR spent 10% of their budget and lost 5% of their entire army in a blind, aimless, ill-conceived revenge-ridden assault on Cremtosa, which was just what they expected. Zrnic City was attacked. Although Zazel Emetath ended up being assassinated, the plan ultimately failed, and the UNR retreated in droves. With no organised leadership and no sense of headquarters, with much of their army mixed up and out of organisation, and the massive loss of personnel, they were thrown into disarray, and became scattered across the Central Sector. The only person to possibly fight against the Cremtosese was the Vortex Kingdom. Several UNR planets were easily occupied and were reduced to destitute resistance movements, and the majority of UNR citizens became refugees to VK worlds, and portions of UNR soldiers converted to the VK Army. The United Netroban Republic was officially dissolved. On November 27th, 2002, Task Force Comet and an entire UNR regiment went on a final mission that was widely considered as the dying, final action of the UNR state. They attacked Jezzord, a planet which is world renowned for its research centres. It is the scientific capital of the Cremton Empire. They used 20% of their resources on this battle, just on a wild goose chase to get rid of Ith Quetsalothos, the new Cremton leader. Kenni Malwa confronted IQ. IQ revealed that he would become all powerful within two years, and would have unlimited psychic power. He would have the telekinetic ability to move skyscrapers, gain high telepathy, hypnosis, and many other forms of psychokinesis. He claimed he would be all powerful, and would declare psychological warfare on the UNR and VK. Ultimately, TFC fought him off, however IQ was winning the fight. After remembering things he learnt analysing the Cremton Psyker research, Red Comet hatched a plan. He used a prototype Psyker mask IQ created which he found in IQ's quarters in a building on Jezzord previously. He wore the mask, and although it was a daunting and excruciatingly painful task, he psychologically fought Quetsalothos, exploiting his mind with methods he learnt from the Cremton Psyker research he previously read. The damage caused to IQ by this incident had set his psychic abilities into hibernation due to the stresses, setting his efforts back years. He would have to wait nearly ten years for him to gain the ability to accelerate his evolution more and gain the abilities he desired. IQ escaped and fled to Cremtosa. Kenni Malwa had bought the galaxy crucial time, and saved them for the fourth time. Missions Act II Act III Category:Entries